


Yes Sir

by Sunless_Garden



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Dom/sub, M/M, Top Spock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunless_Garden/pseuds/Sunless_Garden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's the one being fucked, but he's the one in charge: giving instructions, generally being a tease, and reducing his first officer to a frustrated wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir

Jim is sprawled upon our bed, wearing nothing but a provocative smile as he spreads his legs wantonly, trailing his fingers down his chest to fondle himself teasingly.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation, Mr. Spock?" 

I barely manage to repress my shiver at the heat in his voice. My captain is testing my control tonight, and I do not wish to disappoint him by giving in so easily. Though I almost cannot help myself when his hand leaves his half-hard erection to slip down further, gently pressing against his hole, but not quite slipping in. I imagine my own fingers massaging him there, and I have to force a moan down at the thought.

Jim's other hand goes to his mouth, slipping two fingers passed those lush lips. He sucks lewdly, sloppily - he is making a show of it, and those blue eyes meet my own in a challenge. It is taking every bit of my Vulcan control to stand my ground, when every particle of my body yearns to pounce - to replace his fingers with my own, to prepare him thoroughly until he is begging for more, and then to replace my fingers with my aching erection.

The fingers in his mouth are withdrawn with a messy sucking sound, and Jim reaches down to rub and pinch at his left nipple. He lets out a little whine as it puckers under his touch, knowing that the sounds of his pleasure wear away at my control.

"Take your clothes off."

I comply, shedding my uniform quickly and efficiently - my gaze still locked on his hands as he continues to pleasure himself.

"Fold them neatly, Mr. Spock." It is a reminder that I do not usually need. But I follow his directions, as always.

“Hmm,” And I am riveted by the sight of his finger pressing into his tight hole to the second knuckle. Jim twists his wrist, and bucks his hips up in pleasure – pleasure that I am not giving him. It is illogical to be jealous of Jim’s hands for touching him when I am not. But my logic always seems to fail me in relation to my t’hy’la.

“Come here.”

And as always, I am helpless to resist. Jim smiles at my compliance as I step closer, stopping at the edge of the bed. I do not touch him though – I have not yet been given permission. Jim removes his hands from his body, reaching forward to brush teasingly light touches against my own straining erection. I bite back my whine, knowing that it will not please him if I beg so easily. He smiles up at me in reward for my control – then removes his hands.

“The lubricant is in the top drawer, Mr. Spock.”

That is a statement – not an order. I do not move. His smile widens, and I know that I have passed another test.

“Go retrieve it.” I open the drawer, quickly removing the tube of lubricant – ignoring the other toys that clutter the space. Those are for another time.

“Lubricate yourself, Mr. Spock.” And of course I comply – there is no choice for me when it is my captain giving such directions. Jim smirks at the nearly imperceptible shaking of the hands, and he arranges himself artfully on the bed in anticipation of our coupling. He reaches up to grasp the headboard – as if it is he who is restrained from touching, when we both know that Jim is the one with complete control. His legs are spread, and his knees are drawn as close to his chest as possible without being held there. My breath catches at the sight of him laid out for me, and I close my eyes - needing a moment to regain my control.

“Fuck me, Mr. Spock – and the only part of you I want touching my body is your cock.”

Another test – Jim knows how my hands yearn to caress his flesh, and he gets pleasure from denying me – teasing me. If I succeed in pleasing him, then he will let me touch him as much as I desire. If I do not - I must succeed, as I cannot bear even the thought of being sent away from him tonight in punishment. I kneel on the bed between his thighs, unsure how to proceed. My erection strains towards him, as if it has a mind of its own. It is the only part of my body lucky enough to touch him tonight – but I do not know how we can possibly copulate in this position with such a restriction.

He throws his legs around my waist, pulling me in. That solves my dilemma – I may not touch him, but as always, my body is Jim’s to do with as he wishes. I manage to align myself with his hole, and I grit my teeth at the feel of his rim clenching around the head of my erection. I begin to push forward, slowly splitting him open around my flesh. I know it must be causing him pain – he did not prepare himself sufficiently, nor did he allow me to do so. I dearly wish to push forward roughly – to impale him completely, but I do not dare. So I slowly inch forward bit by bit until my body is flush against his bottom.

“Very good, Mr. Spock. You may proceed.”

I withdraw halfway, and then push forward again. My arms are braced on either side of his head, but I do not touch Jim. He has not yet given me permission.

“You may use your arms to pull my legs over your shoulders.” I do so, not daring to touch him more than necessary. The new angle allows me to penetrate him deeper, and I know that I must be touching his prostate by the way he clenches around me, throwing his head back and letting out a little moan. I cannot help but pick up my speed, fucking him deeply.

“Faster, Mr. Spock.” And logically, I comply. I am glad of this order, as it strongly aligns with my own wishes.

Jim must read that on my face, as a wicked grin passes over those plump lips. His inner muscles ripple around me teasingly, and he releases the headboard to caress the sensitive tips of my ears. I cannot withhold my whimper, and my thrusts increase in frequency and intensity. I can feel my release approaching.

"Spock, slow down.”  
"Jim, I am not sure I can-"  
"I said slow down."  
"Yes sir."

I force myself to comply, slowing and gentling my thrusts though every fiber of my body is screaming for me to go faster.

“That’s a good boy, Mr. Spock. I knew you could do it. Slow down a bit more.”

I am deeply embarrassed by the whimper that passes my lips at that order, and I feel a flush suffuse my face and neck even as I obey. I am moving agonizingly slowly, and my entire body shivers with the exertion of restraining my passion.

“Stop.”

I do not know how, but I manage to halt my thrusts. I am inside him to the hilt, and he rewards me by clenching and releasing around me repeatedly. It is torture – made worth it by the way he smiles up at me, ghosting his hands from my ears to caress my face, and then down to play with my nipples. His hands continue their path, gently scratching down my abdomen to pull teasingly at my pubic hair. His right hand reaches down to the base of my erection, gently pressing down at the junction of our bodies. Jim plays with his own stretched rim, and I feel his fingers touching me through his thin skin. Then he slowly slips his pointer finger in, sliding it alongside my erection.

“Jim - please.”

He smiles up at me, pleased at my loss of control. He knows he has earned it. Jim removes his finger, reaching up with his left hand to pull my head down for a chaste kiss – just the barest press of his lips against mine.

“What do you want, Mr. Spock? You’ve been a good boy so far, so maybe I will give it to you.”  
“Jim. Please, I wish to move, sir.”  
“Well, what are you waiting for, Mr. Spock?”

And it is yet another test, I know. Another might take that as permission – but I know my t’hy’la’s love of word games.

“Your orders, Captain.”

And he laughs – the rippling of his muscles around my shaft sheer torture.

“Thrusters on full, Mr. Spock – full speed ahead.”

My hips move almost of their own accord – and I plow into him with all my strength. I know he will have bruises tomorrow, and just the thought of him squirming in the captain’s chair makes me thrust harder.

“And for being such a good boy, you may touch me however you like.”

One hand is needed to hold myself up, but the other is drawn to him immediately, brushing his hair back from his forehead and then rubbing teasingly across his bottom lip. I lower my body down against him so we are touching chest to chest – his legs are still over my shoulders, and Jim is bent nearly in half. His erection is pressed between us, rubbing against our stomachs, and I cannot resist the urge to slip my hand between our bodies to rub my thumb against the sensitive head.

Jim shudders around me, his beautiful blue eyes rolling up as he coats my hand with his release. I continue thrusting, needing desperately to achieve my own release but unable to do so without permission. He brings my hand up to his mouth, licking his semen from my palm before sucking two of my fingers inside, cleaning me and stimulating one of the most sensitive areas of my body simultaneously. I do not know how I manage to hold my orgasm back, but somehow I do – I do not wish to disappoint him.

“You can come now, Spock.” And that is all it takes for me to ejaculate inside him - filling him, marking him with my release. I am careful not to collapse on top of him – he is already in a surely uncomfortable position, and I know that I am quite heavy. Though I am shaking with the exertion of it, I manage to hold my position – I have not yet been given permission to withdraw either, though the post-orgasmic sensitivity has me on the edge between pain and pleasure.

“Open the top drawer again.”

I do so shakily, reaching out with the hand not keeping my weight up.

“Remove the large green dildo.”

My breath catches at the sight of it – it is a nearly perfect replication of my own, color and all.

“Now, you are going to replace your own cock with this dildo, without letting any of your lovely seed slip out of me. You think you can do that, baby?”

I nod shakily, feeling myself harden slightly at just the thought of it. Jim laughs, feeling my response – but he does not change his order, so I quickly pull out, pressing the dildo into him immediately.

“Mmm. Now, we had better clean up and go to dinner. Wouldn’t want to keep old Spock Prime waiting, would we?”

And though he has not given me permission, I cannot help but lean down to kiss him passionately. Jim knows my insecurity regarding my alternate self’s feelings for my t’hy’la – and just the thought of sitting at dinner with him, with the mark of my possession sitting deep within Jim’s body, is enough for me to fully harden once again. Jim does not scold me for my daring, just kisses me back, his hand reaching down to tangle with my own in a messy Vulcan kiss as well before pulling away from my mouth.

“Later, Spock. We really better go – Bones is going to be there too, and who knows what will happen if we leave the two of them waiting together for long. Last time I thought Bones was going to turn purple.”

“That is an illogical exaggeration, Captain.”

“Is it, Mr. Spock? Well, I guess you will have to punish me later for being so illogical.”

He slips out from underneath me, pressing something in my hand before going into the bathroom to freshen up. I look down – it is a remote control. I press the switch to high, not bothering to control my smirk when I hear Jim moan in pleasure, even through the wall that separates us. I do so enjoy it when Jim gives me control.


End file.
